The present invention relates generally to the field of pacing systems for the heart. More specifically, the present invention relates to implantable devices configured to be implanted in and/or near the heart and provide electrical stimulation to the heart using signals (e.g., power signals) received wirelessly from a transmitter.
Traditionally, pacing of the heart has been performed using electrodes positioned within the human body that are connected to a transmitter (e.g., implanted subcutaneously) using leads extending from the transmitter to the electrodes. Running leads from a location deep inside the body to a location near the skin where the transmitter is implanted is invasive and presents a variety of challenges and risks for the health of the patient. There is a need for a system that allows effective pacing of the heart and is less invasive than traditional pacing systems.